lebanesedubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Image Production House
Image Production House (Arabic: إيمدج برودكشن هاوس, abbreviated IPH) is a Lebanese dubbing and translation company. Filmography Animated series *Adventure Time *Baby Looney Tunes (Lebanese dubbing version) *Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge[citation needed] (The first 3 seasons was previously dubbed by Venus Center and distributed by Animation International and Cartoon Star.) *Batman: The Animated Series[citation needed] (redub) *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Bibi & Tina (credited as House Production Image) *Bob the Builder (replaced for Seasons 17-18 by Tanweer in Jordan) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (1996 TV series) *Dexter's Laboratory *Dora the Explorer (redub) *Generator Rex *JV: The Extraordinary Adventures of Jules Verne *Kioka *Matt Hatter Chronicles *Milly, Molly *Motorcity *¡Mucha Lucha![citation needed] *My Goldfish is Evil! *Over the Garden Wall[citation needed] *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *Rated A for Awesome *Simsala Grimm *Samurai Jack (MBC 3 & CN Arabic version) *Skunk Fu! (MBC 3 & Ajyal version) *Steven Universe[citation needed] *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures *Super 4 *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Looney Tunes Show[citation needed] (Lebanese dubbing version) *The Powerpuff Girls (redub) *The Smurfs (2011 Cartoon Network redub version) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (201? Cartoon Network redub version) *Thomas & Friends (All the episodes before getting replaced by Venus Center after switching from Baraem to Spacetoon starting in 2015.) *Totally Spies! (Season 6 only, The first 5 seasons was previously recorded at Egypt.) *Ultimate Spider-Man *Uncle Grandpa[citation needed] *Uninhabited Planet Survive *Wild Grinders *Xiaolin Chronicles *Xiaolin Showdown *X-Men: Evolution Animated films *Alice in Wonderland (Classical Arabic version) *Barbie: Fairytopia *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus *Barbie as Rapunzel *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper *Barbie of Swan Lake *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *Ben 10: Race Against Time *Big Hero 6[citation needed] *Cars (Classical Arabic version) *Cars 2 (Classical Arabic version) *Chicken Little (Classical Arabic version) *Dinosaur (Classical Arabic version) *Finding Nemo (Classical Arabic version) *The Great Mouse Detective (Classical Arabic version) *The Incredibles[citation needed] (Classical Arabic version) *Mars Needs Moms *Meet the Robinsons (Classical Arabic version) *Monsters, Inc. (Classical Arabic version) *Monsters University *Planes *Planes: Fire & Rescue[citation needed] *Stitch! The Movie (Classical Arabic version) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (Classical Arabic version) *Leroy & Stitch (Classical Arabic version) *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Toy Story (Classical Arabic version) *Toy Story 2 (Classical Arabic version) *Toy Story 3 (Classical Arabic version) Live action films *Level Up (film) Live action series *Ek Hasina Thi *Grandpa in My Pocket *Level Up (TV series) (Season 1 only) *Silversun Programes *Barney & Friends (Some episodes, replacing Venus Center.) *Numberjacks Voice actors *Abdo Hakim *Afif Chaya *Ahmad Abou Ali *Alaa Al-Bitar *Ali Ftouni *Ali Saad *Ali Al-Zein *Aline Saadeh *Asmahan Bitar *Ayah Kaakati *Bayan Abou Chacra *Bilal Bishtawi *Charbel Ayoub *Charbel Iskandar *Charbel Rahmé *Dany Boustany *Elise Nasr *Fadi Rifai *Fouad Shamas *George Abou Salbi *George Diab *George Tawil *Ghadi Hakim *Gilles Youssef *Hadi Baydoun *Hassan Masri *Hasan Hamdan *Hassan Hamdan *Hassan Mahdi *Hashem Kabreet *Ibrahim Madi *Imad Feghaly *Iman Annan *Iman Bitar *Ismail Nanoua *Jamal Hamdan *Jihad Zoghbi *Jihan Malla *Johnny Abou Chranek *Joumana Zonji *Karin Odeh *Khaled El Sayed *Khalil Hajj Ali *Lama Alshamandi *Leila Al-Shammas *Lynn Kaakati *Maha Ghalbouni *Maher Al-Chawa *Milad Rizk *Mirna Huseini *Mariana Khalil *Muhammad Fahs *Muhammad Kaakati *Nada Al-Hajj *Naji Shamil *Naji Makhoul *Nasrin Masoud *Nidaa Zgheib *Omar Al-Shammaa *Omar Hakim *Omar Kaakati *Rabih Bahr Safy *Ralph Kachouh *Rana Barakat *Rana Al Rifai *Rana Zaitouny *Rania Mroueh *Raymond Francis *Reem Saidi *Renee Ghosh *Richard Yanni *Rima Haddad *Rody Klayany *Rosie Al-Yaziji *Rosy El Khawly *Saad Hamdan *Sa‘id Madi *Samara Nohra *Samir Chamas *Samir Maalouf *Sami Daher *Shadi Shamas *Shaden Abou Dehn *Silina Choueiry *Souheir Nasdreddine *Subhi Ait *Sylvana Felfleh *Toufic Chehab *William Nassif *Zeina Daher *Zeina Melki *Ziad Mounzer Crew *Caroline King *Dimitri Melki *George Abou Salbi *Mark El Murr *Mary Rose Moawad *Mary Tabriz Gia *Rana Al Rifai External links *Official website *IMDb ar:إيمدج برودكشن هاوس Category:Studios